


burn in love

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: Annealed [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Female Character of Color, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Light BDSM, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 18:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10949940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: She remembers well the nights after the dragon soared high about the clouds to hunt, to fight, to simplybe; the nights when her lover's possessive hoarding tendencies were strongest.





	burn in love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oparu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oparu/gifts).



> Date Written: 18 May 2017  
> Word Count: 3141  
> Recipient: oparu  
> Prompt: kissing  
> Summary: She remembers well the nights after the dragon soared high about the clouds to hunt, to fight, to simply _be_ ; the nights when her lover's possessive hoarding tendencies were strongest.  
> Spoilers: Canon divergent AU of the entire series, but anything we know about Regina & Maleficent still holds mostly true.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: Annealed  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I love this little AU, and kind of wish it could happen in canon, ngl… I did a little more research into glassblowing for this one, since it is partially central to the plot itself. I never really quite understood just how intricate and detailed that kind of work is. And it totally suits my beloved dragon in this land. And yes, the nickname is important and borrowed from another of my DragonQueen fics. Because I can.
> 
> The title of this fic comes from the song "Firestone," as performed by Kygo and Conrad Sewell.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, especially the dragons, as always…
> 
> Beta: [](http://theonlyspl.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://theonlyspl.livejournal.com/)**theonlyspl**

_I could sit here and watch her work for the rest of time and never get bored._

Regina feels her face flush at the thought of just how easily she's fallen for this woman. _Again_. Or maybe it's easier to say that she never stopped. She's not entirely sure what the protocols are when one's former lover doesn't remember anything about their lives together in an entirely different realm where magic and dragons are part of the norm.

There have been a handful of instances where she's considered telling Mal the truth. She can even picture the amusement curling her lips up and crinkling the skin around those clear blue eyes with the faintest flicks of gold flashing from time to time. She can hear the peals of laughter altering the sound of her words as she tries to picture herself as a great dragon.

But she can also picture the distrust that will darken those same expressive eyes into a shade that strikes fear in her heart. The formality of the words dripping with disdain and even anger at being the butt of a cruel joke. The hard lines of muscles gone rigid with the need to fight.

And so she's kept this secret to herself, despite knowing how much her lover despises being lied to. If the curse ever breaks, or Mal gets her memories back, Regina prays that she'll understand the reason for the continued lies. It's only been a couple of months but she's already fallen harder for the blonde than she originally did. Losing Mal at this point is something she just doesn't want to contemplate right now.

"And what has my newest muse so introspective today, hmm?"

Mal's words, followed by the feather-light kiss to her temple, pull Regina from her thoughts with a frown of confusion. "What?"

The throaty chuckle, so close to her ear, sends a frisson of _something_ slithering down Regina's spine to pool hot and thick in the pit of her stomach. "I was calling for you to help me break some of the crap pieces so we can re-melt the glass and try something fun today."

"Oh." Regina's cheeks heat up again, embarrassment and self-recrimination at war within her, and she tries to nonchalantly wave off her melancholy, but fails miserably. "I'm sorry, Mal."

The blonde shifts to kneel in front of her lover with a soft smile and cups Regina's cheek. "Don't apologize for getting lost in your thoughts, my little queen."

Regina pulls back, bile churning in her gut. "You know I hate it when you call me that, _Malinda_." The flash of _something_ in Mal's eyes at that name reminds Regina of exactly who and what she's dealing with, cursed memories or not. "Mal, I--"

"No, kitten, don't apologize. I deserved that. You've made your feelings quite clear on that nickname and I disregarded it. For that, I am sorry." She pauses to study Regina's face for a moment, echoing the small smile that graces the brunette's face. "There's a sight I like to see."

Regina leans into Mal's embrace, taking comfort in the familiar strength of those arms. She swears she can still feel the preternatural heat that dragon's fire gives off, but knows that it's not possible in this magicless land. Taking a deep breath, she lets out the bulk of her frustrations and fears on the exhale, smile growing brighter as she inhales the heady combination of smoke and sweat on her lover. When she leans back, she lightly kisses Mal. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Just… Just for being you." She kisses Mal again, tucking an unruly strand of the blonde curls back behind her ear. "So you said something about breaking glass?"

The intensity in Mal's hooded eyes ensnares Regina, and she licks suddenly dry lips seconds before they're covered and claimed by her lover. She remembers well the nights after the dragon soared high about the clouds to hunt, to fight, to simply _be_ ; the nights when her lover's possessive hoarding tendencies were strongest. Mal would stalk her castle, fondling her treasures, her hidden cache, always saving her favorite for the last. Sleep wouldn't come on those nights until well after the sun was pushing up past the eastern horizon, and she would lose an entire day in recuperation. Never once did she complain either.

Clearly today somehow became one of those days. Thankfully, being the mayor of a town eternally trapped in a strange blend of the same day and the continuation of time allows Regina to have far more control over her schedule than she ever expected. There will be no work in the near future for her, nor any easy way to move around without residual pain and stiffness.

Mal's tongue and teeth are insistent as she brands her lover with a kiss that brooks no dissent. Regina hisses when those teeth break the skin of her bottom lip, arousal burning hotter low in her belly, and she yearns for more than kisses and heavy petting. Mal has been slow in her seduction, biding her time like the timeless dragon she's forgotten that she is, and it both comforts and antagonizes Regina by turns. Perhaps today will be different…

"Fuck, kitten!" Mal growls softly, pulling back to rest their foreheads together, breathing harshly. "If I didn't have a fire building for a melt…"

Regina wants to tell her to quench the blaze, but doesn't. She knows better than to come between a dragon and her fire. Instead, she sucks on her swollen bottom lip and nods. "I know, Mal." The words come out on a sigh, unsure if this will continue later on or not.

They sit there for a moment longer before Mal stands up and tugs Regina into a full body hug, complete with a gentle kiss to her temple. "Tonight, kitten," she murmurs against dark hair. "Tonight you're mine."

A bubble of happiness wells up as a soft giggle. "I'm already yours, Mal, and have been pretty much from the moment we met." There's no lie to her words, even if the _exact_ circumstances are still lost to her lover at present.

"You know what I mean," is the soft reply, and Regina can feel the smile tilting up the corners of her mouth. They stand there for a moment longer before Mal kisses her temple again. "Come on, you, it's time to put all of your ogling to the test."

*****

The heavy full length gloves and apron hinder Regina's movements more than she expected, and she silently resents the fact that Mal is wearing far less protection against the fire and molten glass. Whoever set up this cursed life for her did an incredible job. Regina won't stop until she figures out who did it. But she does her best to ignore that as Mal goes over the steps of what they'll be doing today. They're using some lesser quality glass to play around today; just good enough for Regina not to feel like this is a pity demonstration, but not enough to ruin something that Mal could actually use in her profession.

She does her best to twirl the blowpipe the way Mal showed her, not able to get close to the furnace until it's perfect, but she can't quite get it right. Mal steps up behind her, body molding against her back as those muscular arms encircle her and guide her hands to the right procedure. Regina tenses for a moment as her body betrays her, cheeks flushed when Mal chuckles knowingly.

"Pay attention, kitten, or this ends now. I won't let you hurt yourself or my livelihood if you can't control yourself."

Regina nods and draws in a large breath through her nose, then lets it out in a gust through her mouth, willing her body to relax again. She repeats the motion twice more before she feels calm enough again to start twirling the pipe.

"There you go! That's much better. Now let's go over to the crucible and dip your first plug of glass."

Regina does as told, suddenly glad for the extra weight of her protective gear as she nears the furnace. It takes a couple of tries to get the right amount of molten glass on the end of the pipe, but the bright smile on Mal's face when she finally does it is almost reward enough to stop, but she doesn't. She pulls back and follows her lover's directions to cool and then blow into the pipe, creating a delicate bubble on the end. Her heart stops as she continues to twirl the pipe, the sight of Mal helping to shape the glass into a specific form fascinating to her. Eventually the lesson ends with a slightly misshapen drinking glass set aside in the annealer to cool and harden, complete with a variation on Mal's trademark symbol pressed into the bottom, a tiny RM added in.

Once all of Regina's safety equipment is properly taken care of and put away, Mal returns to the forge and begins to sculpt a perfectly shaped apple for her lover. Regina is once again swept up in the beauty of the blonde's workmanship and physicality. The sweat gleams on Mal's pale skin, highlighting the hard muscles that she's felt so many times before. Regina herself is covered in sweat from the both the temperatures and the pressure she felt while trying to work this first piece of blown glass of hers. She isn't sure she'll ever do it again, and certainly never to Mal's innate abilities, but she is grateful that her lover has chosen to include her in this huge part of her life here.

When Mal finally finishes with the apple and places it next to the drinking glass, Regina helps to clean up the workshop and furnace area. During this, Mal turns on the radio, her preferred classic rock filling the seemingly cavernous room, making the work go more quickly. She plucks the broom from Regina's hands before pulling her into a languid kiss, hands stroking gently from hairline to hips. There is no hesitation in returning the kiss, and she feels like the center of Mal's universe, just as the blonde has found a way into hers, too.

"All right, kitten, I think it's time for a shower and some food, then you and I have a date with the futon and a movie that neither of us is going to pay a lick of attention to."

Regina giggles coquettishly, feeling every bit the young queen ensnared in the dragon's lair once again. "You think we'll even make it to food and futon if we shower together?"

The dark sensuality in Mal's eyes nearly stops her heart. "Now who said we were showering together, kitten?"

"But-- I-- Uh--" Regina can't keep from stammering in the wake of her confusion and arousal, and she can feel the flush heating her skin all the way down to her breasts. Mal's delighted laughter extends the heat, transforming it from embarrassment to deeper arousal, body acutely aware of her lover's proximity. "Damn it, Mal!" She doesn't fight the kiss that cuts off anything else she might want to say, snuggling closer to her lover.

"Go get cleaned up, Regina, and I'll order us some Chinese to be delivered. I happen to have the number and menu for Fa's Finest memorized. You okay with that?"

Chuckling, Regina nods and kisses Mal lightly. "Chinese sounds fantastic. But I have no clothes here?"

Those blue eyes darken slightly at her words, and Regina shivers at the naked hunger she sees there. Mal licks her lips, then blinks suddenly as if coming out of a trance. "You can wear something of mine for now. We'll wash these clothes tonight and I'll get them back to you in the morning?"

"Why, Malinda Zmaj, are you asking me to spend the night?" The teasing grin playing at her lips is quickly swallowed in another of those possessive kisses that Mal is so damned good at. When she pulls back, Regina feels faint with need and barely rasps out, "Okay, I'll stay," before giggling again.

"That's my delectable kitten." Mal practically purrs the words, and Regina feels her panties dampen. "Now when you shower, you are _not_ allowed to touch yourself for anything other than cleaning up. That's my treat. Am I understood?"

"Y-Yes, Mal," Regina whispers, weak in the knees at the power and sensuality oozing off her lover.

Mal grins and kisses the tip of her nose. "Good girl. Now go get cleaned up while I order dinner."

*****

Showers taken and changed into comfortably warm sweatpants and t-shirts, Regina and Mal snuggle on the futon to watch _Psycho_. Mal's penchant for Hitchcock films surprised Regina initially, but now she's grown used to it, and has even come to enjoy the man's works. Not that they're paying much attention to the movie tonight. Dinner is fed to each other in that time honored tradition of new lovers, where kisses happen even more than food is eaten, but neither cares. Eventually the takeout containers are set aside as other appetites take precedence.

Just as she had when they'd first slept together all those years ago, Regina lets Mal take control. The power her lover exudes has never been something she could resist for long. Long, nimble, lightly callused fingers stroke from throat to breasts, and Mal smirks into the kiss as she brushes across Regina's taut nipples. The needy mewling noises emanating from Regina's mouth should mortify her, but she only cares that her lover doesn't stop what she's doing. Mal continues to tease her nipples through the soft Black Sabbath t-shirt she loaned to Regina, but soon enough, those warm fingers glide up a tense stomach to cup her breast.

"Mmm, I think you like this, Regina."

The snort that leaves Regina is a near-perfect rendition of Rocinante's. "Your wit is astonishing, Mal."

Mal only grins and nibbles at that spot behind her left ear, leaving Regina speechless again for several minutes. Before she even realizes it's happened, she's naked to the waist with Mal's lips wrapped around one nipple. She'd almost think it's magic, but knows better. And then the faint scrape of teeth across sensitive flesh steals her ability to think rationally again. The way Mal moves hands and mouth over her body is possessive and worshipful at the same time, and Regina knows that she is the sum total of her lover's attention once again.

"Fuck, kitten, you're soaked!" Mal groans against her chest as a hand works into her sweats to slip over her slippery cunt. She teases a blunted nail over Regina's clit once, twice, three times, chuckling darkly at the brunette's pleading whimpers and bucking hips. "Such a needy kitten." She slips two fingers into the tight heat and groans softly, thrusting slow and deep.

"Mal, please…" Regina tries to say more, but everything devolves into incoherence as her desire spirals higher and tighter. That sensation of lost virginity hits her like a bat to the chest for the second time with this woman playing her body like a virtuoso. It won't take long; she knows it, and she's quite sure Mal knows it. She also knows that neither gives a damn. This will hardly be the last time she comes all over Mal's hand, or any other part of her body.

Mal's fingers thrust half a dozen more times before she pulls her hand from cunt and sweats to hold up glistening digits between them. "How sweet will you taste, kitten?" she asks, bringing her hand closer to her own mouth. "Because you smell good enough to eat right now." And then she moans as she sucks her fingers clean, clearly savoring the experience.

Without thought, Regina scrambles to shove her remaining clothes down her legs, body bare and open to whatever Mal wants to do to her. That greedy gleam in Mal's eyes is back, reminding Regina how very much a possession to be hoarded and treasured she is to the dragon. She returns the gaze openly and without fear, very much aware of what is happening with Mal in this instant and how they will both be forever changed once again by the time the sun rises over the Atlantic again.

"Mine," Mal growls, shifting to lay Regina gently on the futon.

"Yours," Regina murmurs, willingly spreads herself on the altar of her lover's desire, tasting herself on Mal's tongue as they kiss. Her body feels as hot as the molten glass in the crucible from earlier in the afternoon, and she prays Mal will mold her into another of her prized creations by the time she's finished claiming her.

Mal licks, bites, and sucks her way down Regina's body, leaving a trail of marks that she will wear proudly. When her clit is trapped between firm lips, tongue tip flicking back and forth, she lets out a groan that builds deep in her belly. Her fingers tangle in the blonde hair, needing the anchor as her back arches off the futon. Two fingers find home in her cunt again, moving in counterpoint to the tongue tracing and teasing her clit until Regina's entire focus is on the orgasm threatening to drown her when she finally succumbs to her talented lover. A third finger fills her and, within half a dozen thrusts, her body goes taut and she cries out loudly, the sound echoing in the cavernous lair.

Mal continues to fuck her with fingers and tongue for what seems like forever, until Regina has to press gently on her head to get her to stop. The movements gentle then as Mal sits up to stare down at her lover and once again suck her arousal from her fingers. The sight has Regina's cunt spasming again, but she knows she needs time before she'll be ready to go again. That Mal seems to realize the same is evident as she stretches out next to her lover and offers a lazy, gentle kiss.

"You're still dressed," Regina replies with a pout when Mal leans back to smile own at her.

"Yes, I am. When you're sufficiently recovered, I intend to hear your cries echo through here again because that was sexy as fucking hell."

"But--"

"All in good time, kitten. We have all the time in the world, right?"

Before Regina can reply, Mal captures her lips in another kiss, hand massaging her hip. She wants to protest, wants to re-familiarize herself with the piquant taste of her lover, but she knows better than to fight the dragon, even now. Her turn will come soon enough, and then it will be Mal's cries echoing throughout her modern lair like they once did in a fortress of stone and magic.


End file.
